honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nat Turner class
TNS Pottawatomie Creek General stuff: "Seed money for the ship was provided by Catherine Montaigne, and additional contributions were made by the Anti-Slavery League among others. The ship was built, at cost, by the Hauptman Cartel and was intended for the use of the League.After it was commissioned, it was registered in the Princedom of Alizon." --dotz 10:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) "Why are Harper's Ferry and Pottawatomie Creek listed as Nat Turner class ships?" 07:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Why not? --dotz 06:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Harper's Ferry and Pottawatomie Creek were the first two of seven ships built for the Anti-slavery League as of September 1919 PD (WS1). The Nat Turner-class were delivered to Torch, the latest eight ships as of February 1921 PD. By February 1921 the Hauptman Cartel had provided the Kingdom of Torch with over a dozen frigates (WS2). 17:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I was worring about more seriuos doubts :). There is no principle the class name should be the same like the name of the first commissioned ship in that class. --dotz 06:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) "...the Cartel had already provided the Kingdom of Torch with well over a dozen frigates." "...the latest ships---the Nat Turner''-class'''---Hauptman had delivered to Torch." "...there were eight of the Turners,..." (WS2) "...all seven of the Anti-Slavery League's '''armed vessels." "...Jeremy X had insisted the '''first two Frigates be named Harper's Ferry and Pottawatomie Creek." (WS1) at least nine Torch frigates took part in the Battle of Torch: one (Nat Turner) scout/communications relay for Anvil Force (beyond the hyper limit). eight with Hammer Force (in orbit around Torch). (WS2) Seven Anti-Slavery league frigates ('''''Harper' Ferry and Pottawatomie Creek are the first two) plus eight Nat Turner-class (the latest) frigates delivered to Torch is fifteen which is well over a dozen. 10:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Impressive dosier. Thx. So far my opinion was just the ASL frigates were transferred to the new state of Torch, so all frigates were built by Hauptman, but some of them, newer, were directly sold to the new state (a little tribute to Ockham). Would you like to check in the infodump also? --dotz 16:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I would be useful to recall what unit Zilwicki and Cachat travelled to the Trevor's Star in HH11. --dotz 18:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) There is no specific information about the Torch frigates in "Pearls of Weber", so far as I know. Zilwicki and Cachat used Pottawatomie Creek for their trip to Trevor"s Star. (HH11, WS2) Prior to the Battle of Torch, Mesan intelligence projected that Torch might be defended by as many as ten frigates. (WS2) 05:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have seen no direct evidence as to the class of the ASL frigates. However since frigates are a class of warships that no major navy is currently commissioning, then A) how many current designs would the Hauptman Cartel have ready to build or B) how much would Manticore's export level technology change in two or three years and would that be enough to warrant a redesign? 20:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) *"...the Kingdom of Torch with well over a dozen frigates." (WS2) *"...there were eight of the Turners,..." (WS2) *"...all seven of the 'Anti-Slavery League's '''armed vessels." (WS1) This means that Torch had at least 13 frigates, and only 8 of them are considered ''Nat Turner-class. The Nat Turners and the Anti-Slavery League frigates were considered different classes because they were built for different organizations (just like numerous classes of "wet" navy ships on old Earth in the 20th century "ante diaspora").IMWK 22:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Two clases: John Brown & Nat Turner Quote: "Up until very recently, Torch’s tiny navy consisted entirely of the fifteen frigates built for it by the Hauptman Cartel: seven of the John Brown-class and eight of the newer Nat Turner-class. The John Brown-class were modernized conventional frigates while the Nat Turner-class were the more fancy hyper-capable Shrike equivalents." CS3 --dotz (talk) 20:00, March 18, 2014 (UTC)